Take a Breath, Take a Chance
by marvelandimagine
Summary: You and Pietro both have feelings for each other but haven't shown them, until Tony and Pepper's wedding when you dance together and have your first kiss.


"That's it, my feet have reached their limit," you exclaimed, plopping down into a chair next to Pietro as you undid your strappy stilettos. "No way I keep dancing out there without breaking my neck or these heels." You were breathing heavily, just coming off the crowded dance floor after dancing with Thor for about a half hour. The Asgardian looked your way. "Y/N," he called out cheerfully. "Come back soon and rejoin the festivities!" You held up your palm. "5 minutes, pal," you yelled out. You looked down at your feet and patted your soles. "It's ok, feet. You're not used to keeping up with Norse gods trying to bust a move."

You heard snickering and you turned to Pietro laughing at your comment. You couldn't help notice how his brilliant sky blue eyes sparkled as he laughed, complimented by the navy dress shirt he was wearing.

"What?" You exclaimed, chuckling yourself. The Sokovian crossed his arms, smiling and showing off brilliantly toned forearms as his sleeves were rolled up. "Goddamn, he looks good," you thought to yourself. You couldn't know it, but he was thinking the same thing about you, taking in your maroon dress that showed off all your curves and a bit cleavage.

You snapped back to the present as he replied smiling, "Nothing, Y/N, you just make me laugh." You felt color rising in your cheeks. "I do what I can, Speedy." You knew you liked Pietro a lot, like a LOT a lot, but didn't know how to tell him – or if you even should. You two just got along so effortlessly and he was always so sweet toward you. You liked that you could be yourself with him. But you had been too nervous to make the first move up until now.

Gazing out at all the happy couples on the dance floor like Tony and Pepper together goofing off with Clint and his wife, however, you decided that it was time to woman up and take a risk. "What's the worst that can happen? Just crippling embarrassment and having to go into hiding in the tower for 4 weeks," you thought dryly, trying to steady your nerves. "I've faced some of the bloodthirstiest criminals on the planet and yet, I'm scared shitless to come even miles within showing this guy hints of how much I like him. This is ridiculous. CMON SOLDIER, you can do this!"

As if right on cue, Walk the Moon's Shut Up and Dance started playing. Amazed by your own daring –and by the song's timing – you reached over and grabbed Pietro's hand. He looked up with surprise. "I love this song! C'mon," you said with a small smile, "let's go dance." You felt your heartbeat quicken as Pietro's face lit up. "I'd love to," he said, interlacing his fingers with yours as you moved toward the dance floor. You felt like Lisa Simpson when Colin called her pretty; you only hoped you didn't let out as loud and strange of a noise of excitement as she did.

"Keep your cool, Y/N," you thought sternly, but you couldn't stop those butterflies in your stomach. The summer breeze cooled your face and you looked off at the brilliant sun sinking slowly in the distance, casting a spectrum of vivid blues, pinks and oranges across the sky. "Just have fun."

And that you did. Pietro immediately twirled you around and you burst out laughing, the two of you jumping and flailing around and screaming out the words together. You felt the rush you got whenever you went to a concert, feeling the music and roar of the crowd pulsing through your veins, except this energy was solely between the two of you. Pietro twirled you outward and you spun back into his arms, your back against his chest. You felt your heart and hormones race as Pietro carefully placed his hands on your hips as you swayed to the music, grinding up against him. You waited a few moments before turning to face him, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck as you both continued to move to the beat of the song.

You looked up at his flushed face and he gave you a crooked smile. "Y/N," he murmured. But you didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

"Ah, fuck it," you thought. In a flash, you moved one hand around the nape of his neck and pulled the silvery blond in to crash your lips against his – a kiss which he returned with enthusiasm. Pietro's muscled arms tightened around your waist as he pulled you in closer to him as your free hand wrapped around his tie. Your lips moved and broke apart in perfect time; you had never felt this in synch with any ex boyfriend before. You actually felt a bit dizzy with happiness.

You were still absorbed in kissing that gorgeous Sokovian when you heard a voice call out, "That's OK, Maximoff, just pick my wedding to finally make a move on Y/N and steal the show," Tony yelled. You both started laughing and broke apart to Clint's wolf whistle and Natasha and Wanda's applause. "Finally," Thor, Steve and Bruce all shouted out, joining in the clapping. Pietro yelled back, "Y/N was the one who made the first move, Stark!" Your friends all burst out in collective "ooooooohs" as you felt yourself grow scarlet, hiding your face in your hands but emerging to face your friends with a comical bow.

Smiling from ear to ear, you turned back at at Pietro and placed your arms back around his neck. He was smiling just as wide as you were. You started laughing. "What's so funny, dragoste?," Pietro asked, brushing your cheek with his thumb. You grinned up at him. "I've just wanted to do that for such a long time," you answered. Pietro chuckled. "Well, we feel the same then." You gasped dramatically. "Pietro Maximoff, the Sokovian speedster not rushing after what he wants? It's unheard of!" Pietro smiled softy, bringing his lips to meet yours again. He pulled back after a few moments, resting his forehead on yours and leaving you feeling breathless once again. "Even I know there's some things worth waiting for."


End file.
